A not so unfortunate event
by the-warner-syndrome
Summary: Hime eats a lollipop that doesn't have a logo and unluckily, it was another one of Chu-san's creations, of course the usual "Did you eat that!" line is included. Switch and Chuma leave Himeko and Bossun alone, knowing the effect of the drug. What'll Bossun do? What's the effect of the drug anyway! Himeko x Bossun! (Super bad summary, rated T for romantic scenes)


**First things first:**

**I do not own the characters. They belong to Sket Dance (ugh, duhh?)**  
**If you ask my why do I even ship them, I'll ask you this: Do you even lift?**

**Anyways, enjoy my weirdness.**

**Sorry for my writing knowledge though. I just got through a surgery and I had a slight amnesia, so my words are limited and my writing is kinda...off...**

* * *

It was a boring day in the Sket Dance clubroom. Switch was busy playing his new otome game, Himeko was cleaning the room and Bossun was playing a fighting game on his PSP.

Himeko noticed a pellolipop candy. Well it looked like it, though it had no logo and no flavor. The wrapper was colored red and it had a date when it was created, which was just a while ago. She immediately picked it up and opened the wrapper, seeing the pink sweet. She put the candy in her mouth and sucked on it (no dirty minds please).

Suddenly, Chu-san entered the room. He was sweating and panting. It definitely meant that he left something dangerous in the room. Unless of course he says...

"Did you lick that?!" he said, pointing at the lollipop that the girl was holding. The two boys immediately looked at the adult and turned to Himeko, who was dumbfounded but was able to recover a second later.

They waited a few seconds but nothing happened. "I don't feel anything though..," she said.

"And I'm sure you don't want to know what it does in a few minutes," he turned to Switch. The boy stood up and the teacher whispered something and it made Switch sweat or scared, either way it was something dangerous indeed. The two men looked at Bossun, turned around and Chu-san opened the door. He tilted his head and pointed to himself, asking "me?"

The two raised their thumbs. "Good luck," they immediately exited the room and closed the door. Himeko and Bossun were left alone.

They looked at each other, still in question. A few seconds passed.

"Bossun...I don't feel so well," Hime said, her voice sounded weak and her knees were shaking. Bossun approached her and touched her forehead and his. Himeko blushed a bit. Well let's be honest here. Himeko is in love with Bossun and she and Switch knew that. Whenever Bossun says something sweet or does any intimate-looking contact with her, she blushed. Though she always had to hit him to prevent him from seeing her soft side. And let's not forget Switch, who would always do a sound effect that said "Pfft" But moving on..

"Well you don't have a fe- Himeko!"

Himeko's eyes slowly closed as she fainted. Luckily, Bossun was able to catch her. He held her in a princess carry and immediately ran out of the room. He went upstairs, left and right the halls until he finally reached the clinic. There were no nurses that time and he didn't know what happened and what to do so he just went to one of the beds and gently layed her body on the soft mattress. He quietly stood up but was pulled back since Hime held his right wrist tightly. The boy sighed and sat on the bed.

* * *

_A few minutes later_,

Himeko woke up. She immediately lifted her upper body, seeing Bossun who was startled.

"You're awake! Finally!" He smiled, removing the girl's grip on his wrists. He stood up, but Himeko pinched the sleeve of his shirt. He looked back at her and as weird as it is, Himeko looked innocent with her puppy dog eyes which meant that she was begging him not to leave her yet. Bossun blushed and sighed again, wishing that this was just an effect of the drug because she was too damn cute and weak-looking.

"Why is so hot?" Hime whined. She started to open the buttons on her uniform, which showed her bra. Bossun was startled and it made his cheeks turn to a dark red.

"Himeko! What the hell!" He shouted. He held the girl's hands, preventing her from unbuttoning her shirt. "What's with you?!"

The girl suddenly looked at him with sad, sparkling eyes and she started crying. "Y-you're sho mean, Boshun!" she hiccupped. It made Bossun worry more.

Suddenly, Bossun's phone rung. He took out his phone and flipped it open. There was a message from Switch:

_To Bossun:_

_Ho ho ho! Chu-san said that the lollipop that Himeko ate would turn her into a soft and intimate person. And the person she sees first when she wakes up is her target (LOL)_

_The effect will wear off in half an hour to an hour. Good Luck! ^o^_

_From Switch~_

"What the hell!" The first few things that got into his mind was:

_Why was it a lollipop? What the hell is with this drug? Why the hell did Chu-san make something like this?_

"What's it say?" Suddenly he felt someone hug him from behind. It was Himeko. She wrapped her arms around the boy's waist and he felt her chest touch his back. It made him shiver and blush. Well he wasn't perverted or anything. It's just a usual thing for boys at his age, and at the same time it wasn't.

He moved away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. "H-Himeko..."

Himeko looked at him and looked down, blushing. "I know what my emotional state is. You just have to bear with me for the time being,"

"H-how are you able to ?!"

She slowly crawled up to him and locked both his wrists with her hands. He felt his heart beat faster. His palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy- sorry, I got carried away with Eminem's Loose Yourself. But he really felt nervous. Just bear with her?! How can he?! He always wanted this to happen to him, with Himeko to be exact but he knew it'll never happen...or so he thought.

The boy kept shaking and mumbling as the girl got closer, a drop of sweat fell on the bed sheets. Himeko pressed her finger against Bossun's lips and looked down, catching her breath. She looked up at him with pure, innocent eyes and her cheeks were rosy pink.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I can still talk, though the drug keeps taking over me. I can't even move my own body...Switch said it's only 30 minutes right? Wether you like it or not please just bear with it. I'll apologize to you later,"

Bossun was silent, debating whether he should leave the poor girl or just bear with it. A few seconds later, he sighed and nodded. Himeko smiled and gave a small peck on his cheek.

"Ugh I'm sorry for that and thanks, Bossun," she whispered, her voice sounded like silk and it made him shiver, holding his guard down.

The girl hugged Bossun and rolled them both to the right, making Himeko on top of Bossun. The boy was trying to escape from her, his face was already bright red. Himeko again cuffed both his wrists with a long handkerchief, the knots were really hard to untie. He gasped, but just relaxed himself when he saw the girl's face. He lifted his head to get closer to Hime's face as he whispered. "Just so you know, I'll let you do anything for now, but ..." the other words he whispered were too much for the content rating.

Himeko's eyes widened. Her cheeks were now crimson red and her mouth was slightly opened. She glanced at the boy's curious face and grinned, nodding at the boy's proposal...whatever it was. She leaned closer to the boy and he closed his eyes. Bossun was shocked by the action. His head told him to break free, but his heart and his lips told him not to. He finally accepted the kiss by wrapping his arms around her waist as she put her arms on his shoulder, her hands were ruffling the boy's hair, like it isn't messy enough.

Her tongue brushed Bossun's lips, asking permission to take over him. He slightly opened his mouth and Himeko slipped her tongue in and so did Bossun to her. But this cursed thing called "oxygen" had to break them free. And both were panting and sweating as they tried to catch their breath. And no, there won't be any deeper actions than this. M is highly over rated.

Yuusuke was able to grab Himeko's wrists and they rolled to the side which made him on top of Hime. He sighed,

"_I like you_," he mumbled while his face got redder by the second, hoping that the girl doesn't hear, and if she does, then hoping that she forgets after. But apparently, the girl heard him. She had a smile on her face and it wasn't because of the drug. Tears started to roll down from her cheeks to the bed sheets. He wasn't surprised by the girl's soft side. He always knew that though she may be strong, she still has her weak and soft sides, of course since he was the one who saved her 3 years ago.

"I like you too," she said.

The boy leaned closer to give her a kiss which was more passionate than the last one. And when they broke apart he noticed that the girl was already asleep. Was 30 minutes already over? Why did it seem like it was only a minute that has passed? Well he didn't care. As long as he can remember this day would be enough for him. He smiled and removed the girl's neck collar and he gave a small bite on her neck, marking her as his even if she would wake up and kill him if she remembers anything.

Oh, what the heck. He doesn't mind getting hit. But let's face facts here:

He's a masochist, he admits. But it's only to Himeko.

He attached the collar on the girl's neck and smiled.

A few minutes later, Himeko woke up and saw Bossun watching her with a smile on his face which disappeared to an idiotic one when he noticed her eyes open.

"Good morning, princess," he laughingly said. Himeko laughed along. She immediately stood up and so did Bossun.

Hime turned to the clinic door as she walked to it and Bossun followed her- until her walking stop and so did he.

Bossun worriedly looked at her, "Oi Himeko, what's wrong?"

She turned around to face Bossun, moved closer to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks for taking care of me, I owe you one" she smiled. The boy surprisingly looked at her, his face blushing. He wiped away his blush and smiled, walking ahead of her.

"Shall we go?"

"Go where?"

"To the clubroom. You need to get Kunpumaru and beat the crap outta Switch and Chu-san!"

"I think I'll pass on that,"

"Eh? Well whatever, let's go back to the clubroom," he turned to her and put out his hand from his pockets and reached it out in front of Himeko.

The girl chuckled at the offer and reached out her hand and held his. She had to tell Bossun something about what happened a while ago sooner or later. She looked at the sparkling sunset that was seen on the window and sighed.

_But for now, I'll just enjoy being with the idiot that I love,_ she thought as they ran in the hallways, hands still locked together.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Chu-san's office,**

he was drinking coffee while Switch was typing on his laptop and watching the event that took place in the clinic.

_"I just found something out,"_ he said with his computerized voice system

Chu-san looked at the student, waiting for his reply

_"That lollipop that had no logo did have an effect, but was only for 2 minutes that's why you just left it there,"_ Switch looked at him with a poker face and typed (LOL) on his laptop

Chu-san scratched his head and turned around, "Well the boy'll find it out sooner or later,"

Suddenly, a knocking sound was heard from the door. The 2 men looked at the door with scared faces as it opened.

**END**

* * *

**Well that was it. Like I said, sorry for my bad writing. I'll make a new oneshot with fixed vocabulary, okay?  
I have a test tomorrow though, so I won't be able to write anything for a week.  
Heehee**


End file.
